


Destiny's Turns 1: I'd lie

by Starysky205



Series: Destiny's Turns [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Other, waytoomanyocs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2386046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starysky205/pseuds/Starysky205
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiny is such an unpredictable thing, but it's always leading us to the right road… that's why we never know what would happen</p><p>((If you see this or any other of my works on E-Books DO NOT download them, I gave no permition for them to be shown))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The start of the story

Preface

"I can't believe they still don't see it, even when it is so freaking obvious" said a blond haired girl with green eyes

"What are you talking about now?" asked a black haired girl with grey eyes

The blond one was wearing a black t-shirt with yellow details, a skirt matching, a yellow belt with hers pokeballs hanging in it, a pair of green gloves without fingers, a pair of black and green socks, a pink handkerchief, a black and yellow handbag and black sneakers; her name was Victory and she looked upset about something in particular

The other girl was wearing a pink t-shirt with black details, a pink skirt, a pair of black long socks, a pair of black gloves with pink details and short pink boots; also she was wearing a yellow handbag in the waist; her name was Britany and she was trying to get what her friend was talking about

"Oh, it's true… you don't know the story" said Victory with a half-smile

"But I'm looking forward to hear it" answer Britany giggling

"Then I'll tell you every little thing" resolved Victory

-Flash back-

It started long before I meet them, but since I don't know the kind of relationship that they used to have back then I can't tell you, one thing per sure is that they fall for each other long ago too. At the beginning it was common from them to be blind about their feelings towards each other, but… they still don't seem to notice this

….

"I got to ask, how did you meet them" asked Britany as she started to understand who she was talking about

"That's an interesting story, also is the story about how I put myself inside this hell of a mess" said Victory

"Now, this is interesting" said Britany with a half-smile

Victories busted into laughs and looked to the library, she stand up and grab an album then sat down again

"Here is the whole story" said Victory opening the album

In the first page was a collage with the photos of many different pokemons with two words in the middle… it said 'I'd lie'

1\. The start of the story

There she was, her first contest all alone… without friends, family, not even a familiar face around. She was very nervous, and cached the attention of a blond haired girl with a camera

"Hey, aren't you May from Petalburg city?" asked the girl

"Well yes… why?" asked May looking to the blond one

"Oh, sorry… my name is Victory and I'm a big fan of contest and also a photographer" said the girl

"Oh, I know that name… aren't you Victory Maters, the "contest magazine" best photographer?" asked May surprised

"Yeah, that's me" said Victory like if it was nothing

"I love your work!" said May like a fan would do

Victory blush a little bit and then smiled

"Can I take some pictures of you for the magazine?" asked gently

"Are you serious?" asked May surprised

"Well of course… you are quit a good coordinator and I have to make a cover of this event" said Victory

"Then I guess it is ok" said May with a smile

"Yay! Then put your best smile for the camera" said Victory with a full smile (anime style)

Victory took a couple of photos…

"Thank you very much!" said Victory with a nice smile

May blush a little, she wasn't expecting something like that… after some hours the contest started and Victory was taking pictures of every appeal

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"May's ones are really good" said Britany watching a photo of a silver tornado frozen in the middle of the stage

"Yeah… but it isn't my best one" accepted Victory

"It isn't?" asked Britany surprised

"That's a different story that I may tell you later" said Victory

"Sorry… please continue with the current story" said Britany really sorry

"Ok, then it's time to turn the page" said Victory

"Wait a second… there isn't any photo there" exclaim Britany pointing at a blank with only a question in it

"No, there isn't any indeed" said Victory smiling

"It says 'why would Eevee do that?'… isn't that your oldest pokemon?" asked Britany

"Yeah, well now it is a Jolteon" said Victory laughing

"There are a date too… 27 of April 'a year later'?" asked Britany

"Yep… that was really the next year from meeting May" said Victory

"Ups… then please arrive to that time soon!" said Britany

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

May won the contest and Victory was very happy for her

"You were awesome out there" said Victory

"You think so?" asked May

"Well of course… besides you won the ribbon" said Victory frantically

"I guess you're right" said May

"Well… I'm moving now to my next point! It was really nice to meet such a great coordinator like you, May" said Victory

"Thank you very much, it was nice to meet you too… good luck in your travel" said May

"Goodbye… see ya' in the next grand festival" said Victory

"Goodbye!" said May

Victory went away, she started walking to the port where she was going to take the ferry towards her next challenge a cover of 'the trainers world'

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"And that's why I came back here… I mean I didn't knew anything about training" said Victory

"So I guess you asked someone else" Britany

"I asked my big brother, he speak a lot about trainers life… it was a little annoying thought" Victory

Britany sweat dropped, she was a trainer too and she didn't know her friend used to think like that about training

"Hey, I know I didn't know how hard training really is… but now I know" complained Victory

"I guess I had to thank someone for that" said Britany

"Maybe" said Victory blushing

"OMG! You are totally in love with this guy" said Britany

Victory's face turned completely red

"c-can I continue?" asked Victory

"Yes please!" said Britany

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: (told by Victory this time)

As I recall, the whole training issue didn't catch my attention, but then yeah… it was my work and I had to do it *sighs*

In my attempt to know how to make the hardest cover in my life I meet lots of people, like an estrange guy named Ash who, to my surprise, know May… He was traveling with a pokemon breeder named Brook and a girl named Dawn, I kind of think she was a coordinator or something like that… yeah! I wasn't sure about that thought. They told me all what they have seen till then and I gotta admit that I was very impressed with it, Dawn told me about how she meet Ash and then she started talking about this guy Paul, who was a trainer, and they seem to dislike him a lot… of course I get interested about this mysterious guy

About the Eevee line… I must confess that I let all my pokemons out for them to have fun and Eevee got away, it stole a clock from someone and I get really upset with the little thing

"How am I supposed to find who this belong to? You have an apology to do" I said really angry

Later that day I lost my clock, doesn't it sound funny? I looked for it in the forest and bump into someone…

"Sorry, I didn't notice you" I said

I looked up to find a guy that would probably had my age or be older, he has a very mysterious look being also quiet serious

"Excuse me but… haven't you see a clock?" I asked

"I was going to ask the same thing" he answered

"How does your clock look like?" I asked

"It's black… what about yours?" he asked

"Mine is green and yellow" I said

"Could it be this one?" he asked putting something out of his pockets

It was actually my clock and I get very happy

"It is! Thank you very much… hey, could this one be yours?" I asked

I took the clock that Eevee stole out of my pocket and show it to him; he was surprised to see it

"It is… but how did you get it; I mean it was stolen by an Eevee" he said

"That's because it was my Eevee… and I'm very sorry about that" I said

I kneel on the ground and look at Eevee

"What I'm gonna do with you? *sights* well now apologize" I said

"Ee…Eevee" it said

He took the clock and looked to Eevee

"Doesn't bother" he said

He started walking to the opposite side that I was going…

:::::::::::::::::::::

"How was he like?" asked Britany

"Didn't I tell you?" asked Victory

"You did say he was 'mysterious' but that doesn't tell me anything" said Britany

"Oh… guess you're right in that" Said Victory

"Tell me! Please!" Britany said

"All right… I'd tell you" Victory said

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: (told by Victory again)

He is a little taller than me; he has drack purple hair with dark grey eyes… that gives him his mysterious look; however his serious look is something that you can see even three km away

Then again I stand over there watching him disappear in the distance; something told me that I was going to him again very soon

I really didn't know how true that was… until the day I was doing the first part of the cover; Ash told me that he was going to battle against Paul and of course I had to be there to catch everything…

:::::::::::::::::

"Hey this guy here seems very similar to the guy you bumped into" said Britany pointing out a photo of a guy with an Elekid

"It is him… he was on the competition too" said Victory

"So it was in this competition that you meet Paul, wasn't it?" said Britany

Victory only laughed at this; it seemed like her friend didn't got it still

"May I continue?" asked Victory

"Ok! Please!" said Britany

"Victory! There's a gang looking for you" said a male voice from downstairs

"Coming bro'!" said Victory

Victory rushed downstairs with Britany behind; down there all the ones that were in the story were there

"May!" screamed Victory

She hugged her as the brown haired hugged her back

"Hello there May!" said Britany

"Hi Britany" answered May

"Is nice to see you all again" said Victory

"Is nice to see you too Victory!" said Dawn

"Well… you have to introduce yourself 'ghost girl'" said Victory

Britany giggle and look to the ones she didn't know

"Hi my name is Britany; nice to meet you all" said Britany

As the days went on, Britany started going well with the gang… May told Victory that it was a championship going to happen and before it there was a contest; but the blond one just stay with the championship… would she se 'him' again?


	2. What was that all about?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul is probably OoC in like... the whole story, so yeah... did I ever told you that I have the special ability to swich characters around? No, well now you know

"What's up to you?" asked Britany

The blond one was daydreaming since her chitchat with May and she was worried and curious

"Nothing what so ever" said Victory with a sigh

"That's so not true" said Britany

"Ok, I think you'll understand better if I continue the story" said Victory

"Yay! The story continues!" said Britany like a child

Victory giggled and took the album out

:::::::::::::::::::: (told by Victory; once again)

As the battle was going I realized that it was something really hard, too different from contests… since battle last until one of the pokemons is unable to continue and there's no time what so ever… that make me look training in a different light but it wasn't what made me like the whole cover… that was the fact that I get to talk with 'that' guy and it turned into something really strange

"Hey, can I ask you some questions?" I asked

He simply nodded without even looking at me

"First… who are you looking for?" I asked

Then he looked to me serious; then surprised… he looked to my camera and back to me

"Are you gonna answer?" I asked

His face was a mess of expression… I mean his actual face was saying 'what are you doing here' but his eyes were saying 'how did she know?'

::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Since when you know how to read eyes?" asked Britany

"Well his eyes were really easy to read back then… but he has made his way to don't let me read them" said Victory

"Why?" asked Britany

"How am I supposed to know that?" asked Victory annoyed

"Hey Victory! I saw someone really annoying out there!" screamed Dawn from downstairs

"That gotta be Paul or Drew" said Victory

"Don't tell me that this Paul guy is as annoying as Drew" said Britany

"He is annoying in a different way… but then again there's nobody as annoying as grass-hair" said Victory

Britany laughed at that knowing that Victory didn't really think that; yet it was very funny acting like May would…

Victory and Britany walked after Dawn who was going to the gym where they found that Ash was arguing with another guy… as Britany get to see him she realized who he was

"You're arguing again, aren't you?" asked Dawn

None answer, the guy stare at Victory who was smiling

"You two never change, do you?" asked Victory

Both sweat dropped about that; she was right about that thought

"So you're here too" said the guy

Britany was looking from the guy to Victory and vice versa with a confused look

"It's nice to see you too Paul" said Victory with a half-smile

Then everything seemed to fit the place… Britany smiled 'so that's the guy, huh? Well he really looks very serious and mysterious like Victory said' she thought, who would thought that 'He' would actually be that guy

"Where's your camera?" asked Paul

Britany realized that she actually lost the whole conversation till now

"Oh, you notice that… well is not common to make photographers make covers in their cities" said Victory

"I'm surprised that you actually remember that" said Dawn upset

Paul sweat dropped while Victory found it amusing

"So, I suppose you're here for the competition" said Victory

They didn't notice that they just let the others, since they started walking while talking

"Why else?" said Paul

"Actually… 'Could have been everything" said Victory

Paul looked confused

"Oh came on! You know exactly what I mean" said Victory

"I have no idea what so ever" said Paul

While they keep walking and talking the others were shock in the place they were

"That was totally weird" said Ash

"Indeed" agreed Dawn

"They sure get along" said Britany

The other too looked at her as if she was crazy

"Oh please! It is pretty obvious" said Britany

"Well I gotta admit that Paul isn't like that always" said Dawn

"You got that one right" said Ash

-Back to the other conversation-

"So, are you gonna take the opportunity or what?" asked Victory

"You know… you are pretty annoying sometimes" said Paul

"What happened?" asked Victory

Paul looked at her; how in the world did she know him that well?

"That looser" said Paul

"Wow! I didn't see that coming… I'm getting bad at this" said Victory

"Then… did you dropped your plan already?" asked Paul

"Of course not! Especially now that it seems to be working" said Victory

"You're very obstinate, you know that?" said Paul

Victory giggled a little

"I guess that I have another work to do" said Victory

"What do you mean?" asked Paul

"Well, I gotta help you… I mean you have fallen a lot with this girl" said Victory

"Uh… thanks?" said Paul confused

"It's really nothing… I'm gonna have something to do while my other plan is in progress" said Victory

Paul blinked and Victory laughed at that, she was already thinking what to do with his situation and made a plan…


	3. Mystery and Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own pokemon... thank god, can you imagine how wierd it'd be if I did?

A boy with drack brown hair and chestnut-colored eyes was thinking about what his companion has just said; he was wearing a black t-shirt with a grey jacket, blue jeans with a chain where his pokeballs where hanging and a pair of black gloves without fingers

Walking with him was a girl with blond hair and lime green eyes; she was wearing a white dress with blue details, a blue bell with her pokeballs hanging, white bots with blue details, violet socks and a blue and violet handbag

"How are you gonna make them believe it?" asked the boy

"Please Zack! Who wouldn't believe it?" said the girl

"Maryn… I know she is your twin but you don't have her style" said the boy, whose name was Zack

"That's why we are doing this little travel" said the girl, whose name was Maryn

"You know that if Britany or your sister finds out we are doomed, don't you?" said Zack

"They won't find out" said Maryn

They keep walking, Maryn was smiling… she would have her 'crown' soon enough

Britany was waiting in the sofa, soon Victory appear with the album in her hands

"Just one thing… I can't tell you about what Paul was looking at" said Victory

"Why?" asked Britany curious

"I kind of promise him that I wouldn't tell anybody" said Victory

"Ok… just avoid that part"

"Next thing comes when I meet 'grass hair'… and you of course" said Victory

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

After the cover about training world, Victory went for the next contest where she saw May again… but when she saw her, she was arguing with a green haired guy. He looked at him better and new who he was, yet she was there to wish May good luck

"Hey May!" Said Victory

The brown haired turned to look at her and smiled

"Hi Victory!" said May

"I knew I would find you here" said Victory

"Are you making another cover?" asked May

"Nah… just taking a break and watching contests" said Victory

"I see" said May

"I'll be cheering for you of course" said Victory

"Thanks" said May

Then Victory looked at the guy, she wanted to see what was going between those two

"Hey I know you" said Victory

"Oh, really?" asked him

"Yeah… one friend of mine talks a lot about you" said Victory

He played with his hair like saying 'I'm not surprised'

"And I have to say that is really annoying" said Victory

He sweat dropped; May couldn't help but smile at Victory who was enjoying this

"Well gotta go to the grades… god luck May!" said Victory

She found a place to sit and watch, sadly May lost to that guy in the final round. Victory went to cheer her up

"You did really well" said Victory

"You think so?" asked May

"Of course" said Victory

"But I lost" said May

"Yeah… but no one can learn if they don't make some mistakes" said Victory

"I guess you're right on that" said May smiling

Victory smiled too, she found May like a great coordinator and maybe a new friend

::::::::::::::::::::::::

"That was it, also it was when I started being a friend of May" said Victory

"Hey, I remember this one" said Britany

In the photo was May, Victory and her each in a pokemon costume

"It was our first Halloween together" said Victory

"And the most strange Halloween in my life" said Britany

Victory laughed, she remembered that day very well

"Hey, isn't that Maryn?" said Britany

In the photo were two girls but someone could actually think there was just a girl with a mirror

"Yeah, I wonder what happened with her after that night" said Victory

For the first time since Britany meet Victory the smile that was always with her fade from her face, Britany looked at her friend worried

"Sorry… I didn't mean…" Britany tried to apologize

"Don't worry… I know you didn't mean it" said Victory

It was very estrange to see Victory sad, even more crying but when it comes about her sister the smile that everyone knew used to fade; but Britany wasn't sure if she was sad or upset because she was just serious

"Let's avoid that too" said Victory

"Well you don't need to tell me how you meet me, but you could tell me what made you start this strange plan" said Britany

"That was before we started walking together" said Victory

"Oh yeah… the three girls that were always laughing" said Britany

:::::::::::::::::::

Britany, May y Victory agreed in walking together; for Britany it was an opportunity to be in her first battle; for May there was a contest very soon, both were in the same city; as for Victory, this was a chance to know the two girls better

"So, what made you a trainer Britany?" asked Victory

"Well, I always wanted to be in a competition but I don't like contests a lot so I take the trainer's way" said Britany

"That's a short story" said Victory

"Indeed it is" said Britany

"What about you May? I mean with contests of course" said Victory

May then told them the whole story, with that they started talking about everything and laughing at Victory's jokes; they get along very well, it was like if they knew each other for the whole life

"Hey you didn't tell us why you become a photographer" said Britany

"It was an escape from my other life" said Victory

"Well, I'm glad you take it… otherwise we would never meet each other" said Britany

"You're right in that" agreed May

"Yeah… seems like it was the right thing to do" said Victory

There was something about Victory and her happiness that made everyone near her smile and forgot the sadness

"Why are you always smiling Victory?" asked Britany one time

"It was a promise, besides its good for me" said Victory

"How is that? I mean the promise" said Britany

Victory made a half smile

"It was… 'keep smiling; you never know… someone could fall for your smile' and that's what I do" said Victory

"I'm pretty sure that there are lots of guys in love with your smile" said May

Victory laughed and the other looked at her confused

"Even if that's true I won't fall for any" said Victory

"Why?" asked May

"Because, I will only fall in love with a guy that could tell the difference between me and my sister" said Victory

"There's a difference?" asked Britany

"Actually there is… and it is on the eyes" said Victory

"On the eyes?" asked May

"Well Maryn has lime green eyes just like 'grass hair' and I have green apple eyes" said Victory

"Who is 'grass hair'?" asked Britany

"Actually his name is Drew" said May

"And he is a very famous coordinator" said Victory

"I see… but why do you call him ´grass hair'?" asked Britany

May and Victory change a look and started laughing

"He actually has green hair" said Victory

"You're kidding, right?" said Britany

"She's not" said May

"I didn't know that was possible" said Britany

"Most people doesn't" said Victory

.:.:.:.:.  
"Do I have to continue?" asked Victory

"No, I remember that one" said Britany

"Hey, its lunchtime… wanna find everyone and eat together?" asked Victory standing up

"You read my mind" said Britany standing up too

"Let's go then" said Victory

They go out of the house and walked to the nearer pokemon center

"I got a question" said Britany

"Ask it before we get there" said Victory

"How did you become friends with Paul?" asked Britany

"That was when we decided to take different ways, let's just say that I just bumped into him again" said Victory

"Oh… that time" said Britany

They arrived at the pokemon center and go with the gang to eat all together; Britany was impressed for the thing that the gang has been through

"Then the three of us started traveling together" said May

"It was the weirdest time so far" said Victory

"And that's why we split out" agreed Britany

The others seemed confused and then the three busted in laugh

"Now the real reason is really lame" said Victory

"Don't make me remember that" said May

They left that out and ended the food, and then Victory stood up

"Well, see you later" said Victory

"See ya'!" said Britany

She walked away; Britany stayed talking with May and remembering everything

"Has she found him yet?" asked May

"I don't know… but she has a crush on someone" said Britany

"Did I know him?" asked May

"I guess you don't… but can't tell" said Britany

"Who is he?" asked Dawn

"Now that's a secret… but is pretty obvious" said Britany

"Is that so?" asked Dawn

Britany nodded and Dawn made a grin

"Then… let's find out, shall we?" said Dawn

'She's scary' Britany thought

"Ok, so is time to hide and seek" said May

Britany fall, anime style, she couldn't believe that May was acting like that

"Won't you come Britany?" asked Dawn

"Ah…" started Britany

"You know since she is the one who knows the guy she has to come" said May

"You're right there" said Dawn

Britany sweat dropped, this was going to be a hard week for her…


	4. Plans and more plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Author has run out of funny things to say*

"She's not?" asked Paul

"Came on Paul, I've said it ten times already!" said Victory

"But you're sure?" asked Paul

Victory sighed… why was this so hard?

"Look, from where I see it you have a chance there… besides she is really confused right now, even the tiniest thing can change her mind" said Victory

He sighed, she looked at him worried

"Hey what's with the bad mood, you should be happier" said Victory

He raised an eyebrow at her and she turns her eyes

"Don't joke around, I know you can be really happy... if you want to" said Victory

He turned not to face her

"What's wrong?" asked Victory worried

He looked at her again; she was really worried about this whole thing… He didn't know how in the world he managed to become her 'friend' or something like that; but he was glad of it… he really was

"Just a lot of thinking to do" said Paul

She looked away and got serious, this take him by surprise… since when she could be that serious

"Yeah... me too" said Victor

They stayed there without saying a thing, she then go back to the smile that everyone knew so good

"I just remember something… gotta go!" said Victory

He raised his eyes

"Try being happy, ok?" said Victory

He simply smiled, she smiled too as she got away… meanwhile near that spot Dawn was really surprised

"Did he just smiled?" asked Dawn

"Yeah, so?" said Britany

"Well you don't see that a lot, much less a true smile" said Dawn

"You know him pretty well" said May

"W-what do you mean?" asked Dawn

"But I thought she was after Ash" said Britany

"W-what?" asked Dawn

"Wow… someone has love problems" said May

"Indeed" agreed Britany

Dawn was as red as she could be… but she still didn't know who she really liked; could it be Ash? Or maybe it could be Paul, it was making her crazy

"It's time for a love test!" said Britany

"L-love test?" asked Dawn

"Don't worry, it's really simple" said May

"And it would help you choosing" said Britany

"Does it works?" asked Britany

"Of course" said May

"Besides, I learn this from Victory" said Britany

"And when it comes of love, there's no one like Victory" said May

"Then I guess we can do that" said Dawn

"Ok! Get everything ready May, we are gonna make a love test" said Britany

"Sure! This is gonna be awesome!" said May

Then it was settled, and with that they started the 'love test'…

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

"Seems like we found them" said Maryn

"What's next?" asked Zack

"I'll learn everything I can from my sister" said Maryn

"How are you gonna do that?" asked Zack

"I have a plan" said Maryn

"Let's hope it's a good one, because now there's no going back" said Zack

"I know that… Let's just said that the only problem would be if they know the difference between eyes" said Maryn

"I can hardly tell that" said Zack

"And I don't believe they can either" said Maryn

"So, what do I have to do?" asked Zack

"Slow down, we are doing this on Christmas party" said Maryn

"Ok" said Zack


	5. I'd lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The secuel is going to be here tomorow so wait

Maryn put out a pokeball, a red light came followed by a cat like pokemon with wings; Zack took out his pokedex and pointed to the strange thing

"Nashichan the flying cat; this physic and flying pokemon has the ability to control other beings"

It was gray with violet details, its eyes were a darker violet and kind of hypnotizing

"Now that's a strange pokemon" said Zack

"This little guy is really awesome" said Maryn

"Is that so?" asked Zack

"Well… Let's just say that even someone like my sister can't resist Nashichan especial ability" said Maryn

The cat like pokemon made a turn and watched them

"Let's practice a little, shall we?" asked Maryn

"Nashichan" it said

The where aiming at a tree over there, soon a Ratata appeared and try attacking them

"Now Nashichan, use 'soul swift'!" said Maryn

Nashichan's eyes start shining as Ratata's did too, then the little rat pokemon was going away

"What was that?" asked Zack

"You see… 'Soul swift' allow you to control other living beings, even humans" said Victory

"So that's the plan" said Zack

"Oh, this is just a little part of it" said Maryn

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Britany was worried, she wanted to tell Victory about the 'love test' but Dawn had make her swear that she wouldn't tell anybody… she didn't know why her friend couldn't know but a promise is a promise

The blond one appear with the album in her hands and a smile in her face

"Is good to see you in good mood" said Britany

"Thanks for caring" said Victory

"What are friends for" said Britany

The blond give a full smile (anime style) as she sat dawn on the sofa

"Yay, it is story time!" screamed Britany

"You sounded like a fan there" said Victory

Britany sweat dropped, she really did sound like a fan girl

"You know… we almost get to the end" said Victory

"Really?" asked Britany

"Well it ends before I come back here, and find you, and started telling the story" said Victory

"Oh I see" said Britany

"The last one is the one I take the night before my travel to here"

"What's the pokemon that's with Jolteon?" asked Britany

"That's my newest pokemon Vaylon" said Victory

"Can I see it?" asked Britany

"Sure" said Victory pouting out a pokeball

She threw it to the flour and it opened with a red light, after that a hedgehog like pokemon got out

It was the same size that Jolteon, it was dark blue and it had black and red thorns; Britany took her pokedex out

"Vaylon, the hedgehog like pokemon; this physic and fire pokemon has a very bad temper" said the pokedex voice

It sure had a bad temper, even thought that it was happy to be out; Britany notice that it was looking for something

"You're looking for Jolteon, aren't you?" said Victory

"Vaylon" it said

Victory laughed as she put out another pokeball

"I think she'll be glad to see you" said Victory

She threw the pokeball and Jolteon came out of it just like Vaylon did

"What's between those two?" asked Britany

"I thing they like each other" said Victory

"Hey, I wanted to know why you put that title in the album" said Britany

"Oh that… well is the last part of the story so I guess I have to tell you" said Victory

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Jolteon and Vaylon were playing in the snow; Victory had explained everything in the plan

"Are you sure of that?" asked Paul

"I could see it in his eyes and I know she likes him" said Victory

"You are getting inside a hell of a mess, you know right?" said Paul

"Yeah… can't help myself" said Victory

He sighed, how did he get into this?

"Don't do that, you always can get out" said Victory

"Do you read minds or something?" asked Paul

"I don't, just see the face you put" said Victory

"So you read faces instead?" asked Paul

Victory laughed at that, no she didn't read faces either… she just know him a little

"What are you gonna do if they ask?" asked Paul

"I guess… I'd lie" said Victory

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"And that's it" said Victory

"Such an end" said Britany

"Is not an end Britany, is just the beginning" said Victory

Britany looked at her confused

"Here is when the story becomes the present" said Victory

"So the story is still going on?" said Britany

"Yeah, and it is being wrote by 'Destiny's turns'" said Victory

"Destiny's turns?" asked Britany

"Destiny is such an unpredictable thing, but it's always leading us to the right road… that's why we never know what would happen" said

**Author's Note:**

> OMG I have an AO3 account now, the world is going to explode [30/9]


End file.
